Hetalia Drabbles
by Shadows in the Light of Day
Summary: Anything Hetalia that doesn't hit 1000 words. Number five: (Slight crossover with The Hunger Games) Estonia finds himself in a conversation with someone that he both knows and does not know, and with a touch on the hand, he begins to see a strange and terrifying future, with an even more terrifying ending.
1. 1-Lock

There is barely any light…only enough for him to distinguish the lock on the door of his prison cell.

He knows he can't get out…but he wants to. He wants to see the sun again. He wants to see his friends smile again, and he wants to know they are safe. He wants to see Alfred…he misses him, although he would never, ever tell the idiot that. Why can't he get out? Why does it have to be so bloody dark and cold? And yet…not dark enough. If he couldn't see anything, then the lock on that door might not torment him so.

Ever since he was a child, he has hated being locked in. He had been locked in closets before, and it had terrified him. Alone, in the dark. But it had been better, then, because he couldn't see the thing that was keeping him captive. He wanted to get out…had to get out… He hadn't turned back time to get locked in again. He had to get out, before Alfred came to save him like last time. Because, even though Alfred had to know that it would only end the same way-with both of their deaths-he would come. Even though he had said not to…even though he had begged him not to come, if the same thing happened. If he was captured, then he couldn't possibly let Alfred try to save him. It would end in disaster, just as it had the last time...and he didn't think the spell would work twice. He had no way of knowing that it wouldn't...but it was doubtful.

And he wonders…why? Why did Francis make the same mistake twice? He was so careful…and still, Francis knocked his mask off. Perhaps…no. Francis is not a traitor. He wouldn't…couldn't…betray them. Could he? He had to know his actions would result in the death of his friend. Francis did know they were friends, didn't he?

_"Should have been kinder to him…and to Alfred… Oh, god…if I ever get out of here…"_

But he wasn't sure he would. Would he ever be able to escape this prison? He had to move quickly, before Alfred came. He had turned back time to save his brother, and he couldn't possibly let the boy die now. And Alfred knew-he knew they would die. He knew exactly what would happen if they failed to save each other… And still, that idiot would take the same course of action, to try and save someone who had told him he did not want to be saved. Because he was the hero…even though he wasn't, really. Or…was he? Was Alfred a hero, after all? Wasn't this what heroes did, rushing blindly in to save people who they couldn't save? Or was that just idiocy. He wasn't sure. He only knew that he wanted Alfred to survive. That was the only reason he had turned back time-to save Alfred and anyone else who might die.

And then, he was staring at that blasted lock, and the door opened. He knows what is coming, even before he sees that it is the guards, instead of Raivis or Eduard. And he fights, because he is trying everything he can to disrupt the flow of what happened before. Maybe even a pointless struggle can stop this nightmare from unfolding before his eyes…again.

But he knows, later, when they lead him to the 'interrogation room'…he knows what he will find there. He prays he is wrong, but when the door opens, he sees Alfred, who is trying so very hard not to look at him, just as he did before.

And he knows that there is no escape. They are both locked in now, until the day they die.


	2. 2-Execution

_"If the world is vile, and you make it your foe, there is just one thing that I want you to know. I'll protect you and I will do as you please, so you'll smile, feel happy, and be at peace."_

_-Len Kagamine, Servant of Evil_

He looks so brave, standing there, that you almost forget who he is. You forget that he is a useless, cowardly, almost innocent child. And, because that is the one thing you do not want to remember, you forget it even quicker. Because, even though he is the enemy, you pity him. You pity this boy…even though you know it is his own fault that he chose to follow his friend into this. And you pity him, because he should not be the one standing there.

No, Feliciano Vargas should not be the one about to die. It should be the other one. His best friend…Ludwig Beilschmidt, who is probably standing somewhere in the crowd, watching, unable to do anything that might save Feliciano.

And, although they all feel guilty about what they are about to do, they know that Feliciano brought it upon himself. And Feliciano knows it too, for there is no reproach in his eyes…only a sadness that breaks your heart.

And those brown eyes scan the crowd, until they light upon the person he is looking for. Tall, with piercing blue eyes. And even in disguise, Feliciano can tell exactly who it is. And he smiles, because perhaps he can reassure his friend. After all, that was all he ever wanted to do. All he ever wanted…was to be there for Ludwig.

"Feliciano Vargas," says the executioner, "You have been convicted of treason. Do you deny the charges?"

Feliciano shook his head.

"Do you have any final words?"

"I…yes," Feliciano says, his voice coming out as little more than a frightened whisper.

Then, he straightens, and looks out into the crowd, straight into those blue eyes.

"Ludwig," he says, and his voice becomes stronger, until his enemies are questioning whether or not he is actually Feliciano Vargas, and not an imposter. "If you are listening…I have something I need to say."

He stops for a moment, glancing around nervously.

"All that I ever wanted…was to see you happy. You see, when I came with you, it wasn't necessarily because I agreed with you. It's just that…that I care about you… And I want to see you be happy. I want to see you smile...and feel happy. And…I had hoped to one day see you at peace. But…I don't think you will be. Because you will think that it is your fault…what is going to happen to me. And it's not. I made my choice, now please make yours. Please, Ludwig… It's not your fault if I die. I chose to take the risks I did… I just want you to be happy. I always tried to do what you told me, even though I wasn't very good at it. I…I even tried to protect you…so please…don't let this…don't let it destroy you."

He pauses, and glances around again, trying to find another face. He can't quite find the location of Kiku Honda, but if Ludwig is there, then so is Kiku.

"Kiku…you listen too, okay? Same things I told Ludwig… You guys are my friends… Please… Don't blame yourselves…"

"Time's up, Vargas!" someone yelled.

"Okay," Feliciano whispers. And then, he stares out into the crowd, into Ludwig's eyes, until the end.

And, because he is gone, he does not see the tears that fall from Ludwig's eyes.

"I will try… And if someday…somehow…we might meet again… I pray I can tell you I did my best."

_"When the bells are ringing, the queen stands to weep… She is wishing that just sometime…again they will meet."_

_-Servant of Evil_


	3. 3-Defiant

I hate the way he acts toward me. The way he feels he is somehow superior, as if I am nothing more than dirt to him.

If I speak with even a slight edge in my voice, because he is chastising Eduard or Raivis for no reason, then he becomes angry. He hates that I speak with even that minute hint of defiance. Because, to him, it means he is not in control of me. And control is what he wants. He never had control as a child, so now he wants to control us. And it isn't fair. It's not fair to me, or to my brothers, that we have to be put through this because of his insecurity.

I wish I could say that to him. But I can't. He terrifies me…and he always will. But I hate that. It appalls me that I am so afraid of him. I shouldn't be. I have the right to be who I am. I should be a proud nation, instead of a cowering, stammering _servant_.

I hate the way he touches me when he lectures. It is always then. I don't like the way he touches me then, because it seems so affectionate. As if he truly cares for me. And I can't return that, even if it is real affection. I stiffen when he touches me. I can't understand why he hasn't punished me, because my body tenses every time he touches me. Even when I touch him without him making me, it happens. I hate him. I hate the way he touches me and smiles, that strange little smile that almost seems like love. But I look into his eyes, and they are empty. They are not the eyes of someone who cares for me. They are the eyes of a man who could not care less.

Or so I thought. Then I heard it…late one night. He was crying. We had tried to leave again, and we nearly got away before he found us. And he cried.

"You almost took them away! They're the only people I care for! Why did you almost take them? Don't you know that hurt me?"

And that was one of the times when I almost pitied him. But I didn't. I haven't pitied him for so many months now. I sat there, next to Eduard, listening to him cry, and I felt no pity. And when I told Eduard that, he told me that it was all right.

Then I said I wanted to end my life. Not…not exactly, out loud. But I drew my finger across my throat, and pointed at my chest, and I almost hoped that Eduard would understand, and tell me it was okay. But he shook his head. He shook his head, and I knew he was right. I think he's forgotten. But Feliks hasn't. I told him one day, and he was so shocked…he made me promise never to try again. But…but I can't cope with it. I can't get away from Ivan any other way.

I just want to die…or be free. And I will never be free. Already, I see it. When I go to the others' homes, I always ask them if their family or friends will mind what we are doing. Because I know Ivan would. He would shout at us…or at least at me.

But at least it is usually my fault. And I can step up and try to take the burden from them, even though I can barely bear my own. I can try. Even though I'm weak and scared.

He can't rule me forever. I won't let him…I hope. And I hope that, one day, the next time he tells me to remember who I am-that I am just a servant…that I will be able to say to him, standing tall and proud…

"No, Ivan. _You _remember who _I _am. Say my name, Ivan Braginsky. Say it. Toris Laurinaitis."

_"Lithuania."_


	4. 4-Loved

He was alone. So very alone, and no one would save him. Or, at least, he did not expect them to. He stumbled through the dark, deserted alleyway, until he tripped and fell to the ground, whimpering.

"Spain, you bastard…save me… Damn bastard…where are you?"

* * *

Hurt, afraid, and alone. If Italy Romano had been asked to provide three words to describe his life at present, those would have been it.

He didn't know how it had happened. They had all been together, safe, at the conference, just a short while ago. Now he was frightened and alone, and he didn't know what was happening.

Maybe the world was ending. That might make sense. Romano was fairly sure they had been attacked, but he couldn't quite remember. It was getting hard to stay awake. Maybe it was just the darkness, or maybe he just wanted to get away from the terrible headache he had. Also, his side hurt. Badly.

Romano moaned quietly as he leaned back against the wall of the alley. At least as long as the darkness persisted, whatever had been chasing him wouldn't be able to find him. At least, he hoped that would be the case.

"Damn…why does my side hurt so much…?" the Italian muttered, "Where is everyone?"

Then, he remembered. They didn't care. Of course not. If anyone else was missing, they would look for them first. Maybe, after everyone else was safe, someone would remember he was missing. But he didn't think so. After all, he was barely even acknowledged by most of them. They never called him Italy. It was always Veneziano who got that title…so, of course, he must not even seem like a real country to them.

Romano closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall. It had begun to rain, and the nation shivered as it began to soak through his clothes. For some strange reason, sitting down had done nothing to relieve the pain in his side. If anything, it had intensified.

After a while, Romano was starting to get cold. The rain wouldn't stop. It just came down harder, soaking the shivering Italian.

Then, there were footsteps. Quiet at first, then louder. Romano cowered back into the shadows, hoping they would hide him from the newcomer.

"Romano?" an accented voice whispered, "Romano, are you there?"

"S-Spain…?" Romano whimpered, "You…you came…looking for me?"

* * *

Spain turned toward the sound of the voice, and managed to distinguish the small nation from the walls around him.

"Romano! I finally found you!" Spain said, crouching in front of the Italian. "Can you stand? We need to get back…"

"Spain…you jerk…listen to me…" Romano gasped, "Why…why did you…?"

"You're my friend. I couldn't just leave you," Spain said, "Would you have left me."

"No…" Romano whispered, "I didn't think you cared."

"I always cared," Spain said, "Didn't you know that? I always cared about you, Romano."

There was no reply from the younger nation, so Spain kept talking.

"Now, come along. We've got to get back to the others… Hey, Romano? Are you okay? Romano? Romano!"

But Romano did not reply. After all, he wasn't there anymore. All that was left was a body, leaning against the wall, and smiling. Because, in his final moments, at least he had had the comfort of knowing that someone cared. After years of thinking he was hated by all who knew him, Italy Romano was finally at peace.


	5. 5-Future

**Hey, everyone! So, I know I should be working on the next chapter of "Insanity", but this popped into my head and would _not_ leave me in peace! **

**I think this needs a little explanation. So, the first story in this little...collection... Is connected to this one. Basically, I came up with this totally insane Hunger Games/Hetalia crossover, in which Panem was personified (I got bored, okay?), and tried to take over the entire world. I think that's totally Hunger Games canon inaccurate... But whatever. So, I ended up modifying it, and I'm trying to write it in the form of an actual novel. **

**But these AU Hetalia things keep popping up. Hence England's drabble at the beginning of this fic, and this one. **

**One of the main reasons that story is no longer a fanfic is because Estonia was _too__ epic_. So, if he seems OOC, that's why. And, yes, this makes absolutely no sense, I know... Also, one note. The nations can die in this story. (I made this up last summer, K?) So, that reference to Lithuania dying, and Estonia dying later on... Yeah. That happened. Anyways. Here's a fic...thingy.**

* * *

Estonia stared into Panem's eyes and wondered how long it would be until he woke up from this insane dream. It defied reality for him to believe that this girl was really from the future, had really _killed_ them all in that future.

And yet, if she had not, then what was he doing here? What was she doing here? What were any of them doing here, and why did he feel as if he knew this girl, this nation that none of the nations knew, but whom he knew he hated. He hated her, and Latvia was terrified of her. The others, he knew, felt a similar dislike for this girl. America and England in particular seemed to mistrust her, although he wasn't sure why.

"You still don't believe me, do you?" Panem asked, smirking, "You always were the stubborn one, Estonia."

"And how do you know that, Panem?" Estonia retorted.

To his surprise, the girl leaned across the table and laid her hand on his wrist. Instantly, Estonia was seeing a world that he did not know, a world that frightened him beyond belief. And yet…this world was somehow...familiar.

He saw himself and Latvia, pulled from the rubble of the building the nations of the world had been meeting in, only to be imprisoned in a facility made of stone and cold metal.

He saw Panem coming to see them, grilling them for information, and threatening tiny, innocent Latvia, until Estonia had had enough and yelled at her to shut up. She struck him then, and although it hurt, it was nothing compared to what he had been through in the past.

He saw himself being forced to bring food to various nations, captured and imprisoned by this girl who dared try and take over the world.

He saw Belarus, who was usually not allowed to eat. But when he did see her, he wondered what was happening to them all. She seemed so subdued that he wondered if it was really her.

He saw China, but only when the other nation was tortured in an attempt to get information out of him. Information about Russia, because China was the last person to have seen the giant nation. Panem wanted Russia as her prisoner, that much was clear. As one of the largest nations on earth, it made sense for her to want him in her clutches. Which begged the question… Why was Panem wasting time on small, unimportant nations like himself and Latvia?

He saw America, half-conscious, confused, hurt, betrayed by the girl he had thought of as his sister.

He saw England, trying to take care of America, trying to take care of all of them, and being punished for it.

He saw Latvia, frightened and wanting to go home, wanting to see Lithuania. But there was no home to go back to anymore, and God only knew where Lithuania was now.

He saw the way Panem looked at Latvia, and he realized why she was wasting her time on the two of them. Because in order to win Latvia over, Panem needed to keep him alive.

He saw Panem pick up a gun, and for a moment he thought they were both going to die. And then she handed that gun to Latvia, handed another gun to him, and he realized that she was telling them to kill someone. He vowed he wouldn't do it.

He saw Latvia dart out into the corridor when they heard footsteps, heard three shots fired before he got up the courage to go out there and pull the child back into the safety of their alcove.

He saw Latvia break down crying, saw himself trying to comfort his friend, and not being able to.

He saw Panem reappear, saw her take him and Latvia down the hallway to see what damage Latvia had caused.

He saw Lithuania, dead, dead for good this time, and he could not blame Latvia. Because the tiny boy could not have known who he was shooting, and even if he had, he had been given a choice. His life, or someone else's. Latvia was still a child. He could not make that choice.

He saw Panem sentence him, Estonia, to death, because he _hadn't_ been the one to shoot Lithuania.

He saw Latvia's tearstained face as he was dragged away.

He saw himself being shot to death. He saw his glasses shatter on the floor, and he found himself thinking, for just a moment, that their whole world had shattered just like his glasses.

Then he saw only darkness.

He came back into reality gasping, trying to register what he had just seen.

_"The future?" _Estonia thought, _"Was I seeing the future?"_

He looked up, and saw Panem sitting across the table from him, smirking.

"That's right, Eduard von Bock," Panem said, "Your fate is already determined. You will never leave this facility alive."

"No," Estonia said, "No, that's a lie. You're lying."

"Am I?" Panem asked, "Am I really lying, Estonia?"

Estonia fell silent. He was not sure.

_"From the ashes and hate, it's a cruel demon's fate. On the wings of darkness, he's returned to stay. There will be no escape, because he's fallen far from grace." -Within Temptation, A Demon's Fate_


	6. 6-The Last Night on Earth

**Hey, guys! Shadow here! As you can see, I've posted a random drabble. This is in the form of an Omegle chat; that's the first thing you need to know. The second thing is that this is a...err...triggering fic. So, triggers for suicide, abuse, self-harm, and depression in general.**

**And yes. You can put 'suicide' as one of your interests on Omegle. I have done it a million times. Sometimes I meet very nice people there. Suicidal people are always sad, but some of them are wonderful... **

**That being said, on with the fanfiction! **

* * *

_You are now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!_

_You both like Suicide._

You: H-hi?

Stranger: Hey, someone didn't immediately leave the chat for once. That's new.

You: Why would they leave the chat? If somebody typed in Suicide, then they need help.

Stranger: Ugh, tell me you're not one of those idiots who comes in here trying to save people. I don't want to be saved.

You: T-then why are you here?

Stranger: My idiot brother isn't asleep yet. He has this ritual of coming in and saying goodnight to me, as if he cares. So I'm killing time until he goes to bed. And when I don't have to kill time anymore… Let's just say there's gonna be a lot of blood, as I kill myself.

You: I'm going to…to hang myself. There won't be blood. I hope Eduard doesn't find me. Or Toris. I hope no one finds me. I hope they just forget about me.

Stranger: Weird names your family's got there.

You: Eduard is Estonian and Toris is Lithuanian and we were supposed to be a happy family with Mr. Braginsky but he scares me and he hits Toris even though Toris won't admit it, and he hits me too and I shake all the time and break things and he hits Toris more when I do that, so I'm going to die. That way Mr. Braginsky won't hit Toris as much, and Eduard won't have to pretend he cares about me when he just thinks I'm an idiot.

Stranger: Heh. Now I'm not sure whether to feel justified or to feel guilty.

You: Don't feel guilty! I hate it when people feel guilty because of me… Or if they get hurt because of me.

Stranger: At least Toris, whoever he is, seems to care about you, if he's willing to get beaten up for you.

You: Toris loves everybody. Even Mr. Braginsky.

Stranger: … Damn. If Alfred was half that nice, I wouldn't even be talking to you right now.

You: Alfred?

Stranger: My jerk brother. The one who probably won't notice I'm dead.

You: W-would you want him to notice?

Stranger: Why do you think I'm gonna kill myself? I want him to realize what he did. So maybe I'm sixteen and can look after myself. Maybe I always could. That doesn't mean that he and everybody else had any right to act like I didn't exist.

You: I wish I didn't exist.

Stranger: Me too. It'd be better, not existing. No more pain.

You: I wish Toris was your big brother. Then you'd be happy, right?

Stranger: And then you'd still die. Not that it really matters, I guess, but… You seem like a decent girl, anyways.

You: U-um… I'm a boy.

Stranger: You're really damn nervous for a boy!

You: I know. I'm useless. I shake all the time, and I'm shaking now, and my shaking gets Toris hurt. My nervousness gets Toris hurt. So I'm gonna die, so he doesn't have to hurt anymore.

Stranger: … There's nothing wrong with being nervous, kid. It's usually annoying, but… To be honest, I bet you're kind of cute. So it's not annoying coming from you.

You: A-a-are you hitting on me? Because I'm gonna k-kill myself tonight, so you shouldn't waste your time!

Stranger: I'm gonna cut my wrists. I'm tough. I won't pass out before I get down to the tendon or whatever. But, yeah, this is the last night for both of us. So I might as well hit on somebody for once. And you really do sound kinda cute.

You: I'm freakishly short, I stutter, I have stupid curly hair that Mr. Braginsky likes to pull, and I shake all the time.

Stranger: WHERE CAN I GET ONE OF YOU?!

You: …

Stranger: Uh, sorry. But curly hair.

You: Um… I guess you can have my corpse? I don't think Toris or Eduard are going to want to deal with burying me… I mean, Mr. Braginsky will probably freak out and have them bury me in secret in the backyard, or something.

Stranger: Maybe I'll see you around the afterlife. Speaking of which, if I do see ya there… What's your name, kid?

You: Raivis. I'm fifteen and Latvian by birth.

Stranger: Perri, unfortunately American. Unfortunately because a) my country sucks, and b) sharing an ethnicity with my brother is extra unfortunate, cause he's an idiot.

You: You really hate your brother, don't you?

Stranger: I hate the fact that he doesn't even care. At least our stupid parents-when we had parents-cared about whether or not I was a failure. Alfred doesn't even notice. I wear short sleeves and he doesn't notice the scars.

You: Mr. Braginsky never doesn't notice. I can't cut. He would see, or Toris would. But at least he usually thinks that he drank all his vodka and forgot about it.

Stranger: Your psycho Braginsky sure does fit the "Russians are nuts" stereotype, huh? I'm gonna assume he's Russian, anyways.

You: … If he wasn't crazy, I might not be here. If he didn't hit Toris because of me, I wouldn't want to die.

Stranger: If I had your Toris I wouldn't want to die.

You: And if nobody cared about me, then maybe I would be okay with living. Eduard says he hates the fact that Toris always cared more about me. He says he hates it because he's not as 'good' as me. So I hate the fact that Toris cares. Because Toris gets hurt for me. Because Eddy gets sad and cries and tries to hurt himself because he thinks no one loves him. I'd give anything to be Eddy. Then people wouldn't care... I mean, Toris does care about Eddy, but he thinks Eddy's safe, so he doesn't worry about him as much...And Eddy hates that. I want to switch places with him, so he can feel better.

Stranger: I need to talk to this Eddy. He sounds like someone I could identify with. I mean, you're a great kid, Raivis. But, let's face it… We're total opposites.

You: Yeah, we are. I… Perri, Toris is screaming again. I don't know why.

Stranger: God, kid, report this Braginsky guy to the police. Didn't you ever think that he might kill somebody?

You: Eddy called the police once. I thought Mr. Braginsky was going to kill all of us after the policemen left. He made me answer the door, he made me say that only three of us lived here, because Toris was in the basement all bleeding and hurt and trying not to scream because he knew the police were there… So I lied the policeman, said my brother wasn't normal, that sometimes he sees things that aren't real. We showed the policeman things, but they weren't Eddy's papers. They're Mr. Braginsky's. Mr. Braginsky really does see things that aren't real sometimes. So we showed the policeman Mr. Braginsky's documents and told him that they were Eddy's and we got him to leave. And I didn't cry the whole time because I knew that if I did, the policeman would want to search the house, and Mr. Braginksy would kill him.

Stranger: God. You… You're not selfish for wanting to die, Raivis. It's, like… This Braginsky guy sounds psycho. Like, really psycho. At least Alfred just ignores me.

You: Mr. Braginsky threatened to shoot Eddy. And me. He wouldn't kill Toris though. He loves Toris. Toris said that's why Mr. Braginsky hurts him. Eduard hates that too. Because Mr. Braginsky almost never hurts him. Except that one time, which was really bad. But the fact that Mr. Braginsky never hurts Eduard... Eduard thinks it's because Mr. Braginsky likes him the least, like he thinks Toris does.

Stranger: I'm sorry. And that's…kind of big, from me. No one cares about me, so it's hard to care about other people. But I kinda wanna meet you and Eduard. Somehow I feel like I would get along with you guys.

You: W-well… I don't think Mr. Braginsky would like that very much. He usually doesn't even like me and Eduard to go to school... I don't know what he'd do if our friends came over.

Stranger: Yeah. And we probably live in totally different countries or something stupid like that.

You: Or across the country. Or something. And anyways, we're gonna die... Aren't we?

Stranger: Yeah. And... Raivis… Alfred's gone to bed.

You: Oh. So… You're…?

Stranger: Yeah, I'm going. You… You don't wanna try to talk me out of it, do you? I won't listen, but that's what people always do.

You: I'm gonna do the same thing as you are, just not as bravely. It would be stupid of me to tell you not to die when I'm gonna go and do it too.

Stranger: Well, you have a reason. I'm just selfish and hate being alone.

You: I… I hope you don't die, Perri.

Stranger: Why?

You: Because maybe if you don't die, then you can find somewhere where you won't be alone or ignored anymore.

Stranger: I don't think places like that exist, Raivis. I've looked. I've never found anyone who wants me around.

You: Then… I hope… I hope that the afterlife isn't lonely either.

Stranger: If you get there when I do, Raivis, it won't be. You're a nice kid. A really nice kid, and I hope... I... I'll see you in the afterlife. Unless we cease to exist, in which case, I hope that not existing is comfortable.

You: Y-yeah. I… See you sometime, Perri.

Stranger: You're hanging yourself, you said? Better make sure that Braginsky guy's asleep. If he catches you, you're…

You: I know. I'm dead either way. It'll be okay.

Stranger: Yeah. Go out softly, okay? I'm going as gorily as possible, but somehow that doesn't seem like your thing.

You: I hate the sight of blood. Blood is horrible. And... I'm already scared. The blood would just make it worse.

Stranger: See, I think blood is pretty. Bold, somehow, not ugly. We're total opposites, you and me. Still, despite that... It was nice knowing you. It was nice to feel like someone trusted me enough to share their secrets. See you on the other side, if we both have luck tonight.

You: Bye, Perri. Good luck. Find somewhere where you won't be alone anymore, okay? For me?

Stranger: I'll try. And you, Raivis... You find somewhere that no one will get hurt for you when you don't think you deserve their protection, when you'd rather stand on your own two feet. Find that place. I'll be there waiting. Once you get there, I won't be alone anymore, and you won't have anyone fighting for you when you only want to fight for yourself. I'll stay with you, because I'm a clingy little freak, but I won't fight for you. I'm too selfish to fight for anyone but myself. But I'll be waiting for you in that place, when you come. Come soon, okay? I hate being alone.

_Stranger has disconnected._

* * *

**Quick little thing. Whether or not they died is completely up to you. I have no idea what happened to them in the end. **

**So, yes, basically, the only purpose this useless thing serves is informing you that, yes, Perri is Panem. Obviously, this is human AU, but Perri is still Panem's human name, regardless. (I don't know why. She decided on her name by herself.)**

**Other than that, yeah. Odd drabble is odd. Slightly depressing. Probably really badly written. Um... Yeah. Bye!**


End file.
